Hearts Divided
by LinaIX
Summary: Miaka has a tough choice to make... changed the rating for language :P And now getting new chapters up!!
1. Chapter 1

"Hearts divided"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi nor do I own the characters.unfortunantly.  
  
Author's notes: This is set during the OAV's between the second and third volumes (have only seen the first two volumes so far () as a what if sort of deal. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Miaka Yuki, Priestess of Suzaku and high school freshman, faced a very difficult, and trying decision. She sighed softly as she stared at a simple picture on her desk. Since a few days ago, she had been in and out of the book "The Universe of the Four Gods". Poor Taka had a lot to deal with while there, such as regaining his memories from before he was reborn into her world. With all of that on his mind, others had taken his place as her protector.namely one.  
  
"Oh what poor Tasuki has been going through to look out for me." she mumbled as she stared at the picture of her and the Suzaku Seven. "He even saved me from drowning, the idiot.can't even swim." She smiled slightly then shook her head. "I love Taka! I really do, but.I.I'm beginning to question my feelings lately. Oh, only if I could talk to Chichiri, or Nuriko, or even Hotohori." as she muttered those last words, a warm red light surrounded her.  
  
Tasuki sat under a fairly large tree, able to sneak away from the other warriors, both alive and dead, to be able to think. Ever since Miaka brought a clueless Tamahome back, he had felt a tightening around his heart at the sight of them together. He knew Chichiri could tell, but was thankful neither Miaka nor Tamahome could. How much he wanted to tell her how much he cared! How much he wanted to hold her in his arms, and feel her soft lips against his once more! But unfortunantly he didn't want to hurt her or confuse her. Besides she seems happy with that loser Tamahome.  
  
"Oh Miaka, always getting yourself into trouble.Tamahome won't always be there to save ya either. I guess that's where I come into yer life." he sighed softly as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Suzaku why are you torturing me like this? What did I ever do to you?!" He slammed his fists into the ground as he felt tears sting his eyes. "If ony Tama and the others wouldn't pop in at the wrong moment." 


	2. Chapter 2

" Hearts Divided"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Usual Disclaimer applies ^_^  
  
  
  
Chichiri stared into the camp fire as he listened to the conversation between his deceased friends. He hated it when any one of his friends were having problems. And wether Tasuki showed it or not, he had a problem. Further more, it was athe type of problem that wasn't so easy to solve, and also, will hurt someone in the long run.  
  
"Hey Chichiri, why so quiet? Something on your mind?" He looked up to see Nuriko's inquisitive gaze on him.  
  
"It's Tasuki, y'know. He hasn't quite been himself since Tamahome and Miaka returned." Nuriko gave a solomn nod as agreement.  
  
"I know.I mean, who hasn't noticed?" He shrugged helplessly and looked into the clear night sky as Chiriko chimed in.  
  
"I agree fully. He hasn't been quite as brash as usual."  
  
"That is until Tamahome is meantioned." Hotohori said softly, putting his two cents in. Chiriko looked over towards the ghostly figure of the Emporer of Konan and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Do you think he is jealous in some way?"  
  
"I do," Hotohori replied just as softly as before. Nuriko gave the two a curious look.  
  
"Of what do you think?"  
  
"Miaka" Hotohori and Chichiri replied in unison, then Nuriko smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh I see." He mused softly." Who would of thought a girl had won his heart."  
  
"Oooo a girl won whose heart?" Miaka asked curiously as she sat down next to Chichiri. She appeared just moments ago and everyone was so involved in their conversation to take notice.ofcourse, until she said something. She blinked a few times as everyone avoided the question, except for Chichiri, who chuckled softly.  
  
"Tasuki's. Hey where's Taka, y'know?" he said as he glanced around quickly, not catching sight of the one who seemed permenantly glued to Miaka's side lately.  
  
Miaka's eye grew wide as she just noticed that Taka wasn't with her, which was quite unusual.  
  
"He.he's not here?" She stammered uneasily. "He was at his house when I came here."  
  
"Hmm.." Chichiri brought his finger to his chinthoughtfully. Miaka shifted a bit to get more comfortable and glanced around. Only one, aside from Taka, was missing.  
  
"Hey why isn't Tasuki with you guys?" She asked, beginning to feel a bit worried. Monsters have been running rampent lately, and he might be in trouble.  
  
"He went off by himself." Nuriko replied, jerking a thumb in the right direction. "But he has been gone for a while.maybe one of us shoud go after him."  
  
"I'll go!" Miaka volanteered, scrambling to her feet.  
  
"Do you think that is wise Miaka?" Hotohori asked quietly, concern filling his voice. Miaka smiled and turned towards the direction Nuriko pointed out earlier.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'll be just fine!" She waved and headed off to find Tasuki. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hearts Divided"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok Sorry I left the last chapter like I did.but wasn't it just a peachy cliff hanger? Anyways..this chapter will be a bit longer than the previous ones. I'm still not sure to make this a Miaka/Tama fic or a Miaka/ Tasuki one. I'm partial to Tasuki myself but I'll let you guys decide, right now it can go either way. ^_^  
  
  
  
Tasuki stood, staring at the tree he sat under none too long ago, tears streaming uncontroably down his face. He pulled his fist back and rammed it into the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Argh! Dammit! Why?! Why her Suzaku?!" he pulled his fist back and shook it a few times. He hardly felt the pain in his bloody, bruised knuckles over the pain in his heart. He grimaced slightly then punched the tree repeatedly screaming "Why?!" each time his fist struck the tree.  
  
He was too busy taking his frustrations out on the tree, he didn't notice someone step into the clearing. He stopped for a moment and wiped the tears and sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt as he dropped his injured hand to his side.  
  
"Oh Tasuki, you're bleeding." He heard Miaka's soft voice behind him. He raised his injured hand and looked at it. The knuckles were scraped badly, blood was running down his hand, also they were black and blue with bruises.  
  
"Ain't nothin' Miaka.what are ya doin' here? I mean I figured you'd be with Chichiri and them plannin' how to get Tama's memory stones back." He turned to face her and raised a fiery eyebrow in question. "And I wouldn't of thought you'd still be in you're jammies." He chuckled softly, turning his back on her when he caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I was trying to sleep and well, not like I expected to come back here." He heared her sigh and looked curiously over his shoulder. "I couldn't sleep and started thinking.I guess I came back because I wish I had someone to talk to." He turned to face her as her eyes met his.  
  
"What do ya have to talk about that ya couldn't talk to Tama or yer friend.er.what's her name?" Tasuki blinked a few times, confused, as Miaka turned away.  
  
"It's nothing really.so I hear that some girl has stolen your heart Tasuki." She looked back at him with a bright smile. Though, he could still tell that something was on her mind, he didn't try and press the subject He shifted uneasily at her comment, not too sure how to approach the subject.  
  
"Don't worry about that Miaka.she has someone already." He laughed nervously. "Reminds me about why I try and stay away from girls." He said off handedly as he began to walk towards camp. Miaka grabbed his arm lightly as he went by her.  
  
"You must be hurting Tasuki."She gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you unburden yourself and talk to me about it? Maybe I can help." She sat on the ground, gently pulling on his arm, urging him to sit with her. Once he did so, she smiled brightly. "Tell me.what is she like? What kind of girl can win the heart of a bandit leader?" He looked down at his hands as he felt a blush tint his cheeks.  
  
"Ah.let's not.I'm sure that the others are getting' worried. You've been gone awhile." He stood helping her up.  
  
"But.but." He smiled as he looked at the bewildered expression on her cute face.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell ya when we get back." In truth, he wanted to avoid that discussion altogether, but he felt it was hard to deny Miaka anything. He kept that smile in place as they headed back towards the camp.  
  
  
  
Miaka poked the campfire with a stick, sighing softly. Tasuki and Chichiri were fast asleep and she was still wide awake.  
  
"Too much on my mind." She mumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sure Taka saved her from falling off the school roof, but if everyone fully depended on him to protect her, she would have been dead a few times over. She sighed once more, tossing the stick to the side. Perhaps Taka isn't the same one she fell in love with after all.There was a slight rustling, then a heavy sigh.  
  
"That is like the tenth time ya sighed Miaka." She turned to see Tasuki propped up on an elbow, watching her. "What's up? And.why aren't ya asleep? Ya need your strength for the journey tomarrow." Miaka looked away and shrugged.  
  
"I.just have a lot on my mind." After a moment, she looked over when she felt someone sit next to her.  
  
"Is it about Tamahome?" He asked leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Yeah.part of it anyway." She sighed softly, and turned her gaze back to the fire. Perhaps she could talk to Tasuki after all about this..or atleast part of it. After all, he's been the one that's really been there for her lately. "He seems different.like he cares for me, but not as much as he used to." She heard Tasuki grumble under his breath then look over at her.  
  
"Ya want to know what I think?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah another cliff hanger..sorry about that guys. But I'll pump out the next chapter as soon as I can! Don't forget to let me know who should end up with Miaka!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hearts Divided"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Usual Disclaimer applies….^_^  
  
Tasuki tore his gaze away from Miaka and took a deep breath. He wanted so much to tell her that Tamahome was a loser, and that she deserved better. He closed his eyes tightly. The last time I did that, he thought, letting out a sigh, she pushed me away…He would never want to lose her friendship, and unfortunantly, that would be the outcome if he told her how he truly felt. Here goes… he thought as he turned towards Miaka.  
  
"I think he's a great guy…" He began slowly, not making eye contact with her. His mind was screaming at him to just go ahead and tell her the truth! He clenched his fists as he made an attempt to continue. "He…" Every fiber of his being was now screaming in protest. What the hell am I doin'? He asked himself, trying to get a grip on his emotions. This isn't me…I've never held back…  
  
"He….what Tasuki?" He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck it…" He mumbled then took her wrist, gently pulling her closer, causing both to bush furiously. "He's a loser Miaka…ya deserve better. I've rarely seen him treat ya like ya shoud be treated…" There was a rustling of bushes and Tamahome stepped out.  
  
"Oh yeah sure Tasuki…let me guess…you could treat her better?"He smirked and grabbed Miaka's arm, pulling he rto stand next to him. She let out a small yelp of surprise.  
  
"Taka…that hurt…" Tasuki jumped to his feet and glared at Tamahome.  
  
"I'm sure I could do better than you you jerk!" Miaka's words further enraged him. As he took his fan out, both men got into a fighting stance. Miaka jumped between the two and held out her arms.  
  
"Tasuki please…don't use your fan…" She begged, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Miaka let out a sigh of relief as Tasuki handed her the fan. She stepped to the side knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later. They've always been at each other's throats, especially lately. She just hoped that neither hurt the other too badly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch them fight any longer, then flet a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tasuki loves you y'know…" Chichiri said softly, so that only she could hear him. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. His masak was off and she could see how serious he was. "This situation reminds me of what happened with me…" He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You have a difficult decision to make Miaka…" She looked from Chichiri back to the pair fighting, both getting their share of punches in, but tasuki was looking a little worse for wear.  
  
"Chichiri….I…I can't…" She whispered, closing her eyes once more. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his breath against her ear as he leaned in close making certain no other could hear him.  
  
"Yes you can Miaka…just look inside yourself and listen to your heart. It will guide you in the right direction." Miaka took a deep breath and looked inside herself. She gasped lightly as she saw visions of her staying in the book flash before her eyes.  
  
Tamahome told her he loved her and would never leave her…When he left for Kutuo in the middle of the night, leaving only a short note…When he told her he'd always love her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…When he told her that he could no longer love her…When she accidently walked in on him kissing someone else…  
  
She then saw Tasuki in a fight with Tamahome while in Kutuo…he was terribly bloody and beat up, all because she asked him not to hurt Tamahome who was trying to kill her at the time…When Tasuki saved her from drowning, even though he couldn't swim…When she snuck off after Nuriko's brother, to get back one of Taka's memory stones….He came up on horse back to take her…  
  
Miaka's eyes sprang open and she ran, blindly, between the two fighting. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hearts Divided"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies…  
  
  
  
Tasuki felt his punch connect, then heard a whimper, which made his anger fade to recognition. He dropped his fist limply to his side and stared, in shock, at the bruise that was quickly forming on Miaka's cheek.  
  
"Oh Suzaku…what…what have I done?" He whispered. He heard a low chuckle come from the side.  
  
"And you said you could do better…you just punched her…" Tamahome said in a mocking tone. His anger quickly came back as he made an attempt to lunge at Tamahome, but someone held him back.  
  
"Don't Tasuki…she has made her choice…he's not worth it." Chichiri said calmly. Tasuki turned to face Miaka, his vision blurred by tears.  
  
She has made her choice…he thought. She was protecting Tamahome…I'll never be more than what I am now to her… He had barely found his voice when he spoke.  
  
"Mi…Miaka…I'm sorry…" He apologised quietly, then turned, heading quickly into the woods.  
  
  
  
"Tasuki…wait…" She tried to go after him, but someone grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"Don't worry about him Miaka…he's just a jerk" Tamahome said angrily. Before she knew what was happening, she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You don't know anything about him Taka!" She growled under her breath as she jerked her arm free from his grasp. He just stood there with a stupified look on his face, obviously struck speechless. Miaka turned and went after Tasuki.  
  
  
  
Tasuki sat on a boulder, tears streaming silently down his face. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Miaka….what have I done…" He said, still not believing that he punched her. "Tamahome's right….I was fuckin' stupid to think that I could treat her any better…"  
  
  
  
Miaka leaned against a tree as she watched Tasuki from a distance. She wiped away a few stray tears.  
  
"Seeing him like this is breaking my heart…" She whispered, clutching his fan tightly. She looked over when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and saw Chichiri. He gave her a small smile then a single nod before he slipped his mask on, then dissapeared into his hat. Miaka took a deep breath then started over towards Tasuki.  
  
  
  
Tasuki quickly stood, then spun around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Miaka…?" He asked, disbelief filing his voice. He shook his head, thinking he might have been seeing things. He opened his eyes to see her standing before him. "What the hell are ya doin' here?!" He asked, turning away from her. "Are ya fuckin' stupid or somethin'?" He looked over his shoulder and gave her a puzzled look as she got into an arrogent stance, with a grin, and tapped his fan on her shoulder. The hell…? He wondered inwardly, then turned to fully face her. Is she makin' fun of me?! He huffed then turned away from her once more asking, "Shouldn't you be with Tamahome?" The fan came to rest on her shoulder as she kept grinning.  
  
"I've made my choice." She simply said. He was furious! First she protected that jerk, now she was gloating about it! He had enough and turned to fully face her again.  
  
"So why come to me about it?! You should go back to your precious Tamahome before I have to kick his a…" He blinked as her small, delicate hand covered his mouth, cutting him off in mid word.  
  
"Will you shut up you idiot?" She said as she took her hand from his mouth. With a grin and one swift movement, she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss by his necklace, which she wouldn't let go of. His eyes went wide with surprise, then slowly, he kissed her back. He closed his eyes as he brought his arms around her slim waist.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Finally finished it!! I wouldn't have finished it so quickly, orit wouldn't have been so good if I didn't have the help of my friend Adri helping me when I got stuck with wording and such! Thankies Adri! And also I really hope you guys enjoyed the story! Tell me what you think and review!! I might do a few where Miaka ends up with someone other than Tasuki gasp alrighty…'Till next time! 


End file.
